1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a roller cutter arrangement, and to a cutting wheel equipped with roller cutter arrangements.
2. Description of the Related Art
A roller cutter arrangement and a cutting wheel equipped with roller cutter arrangements are known from DE 94 15 897 U1. This previously known roller cutter arrangement for a cutting wheel of a tunnel boring machine has an interchangeable cup, and a bearing block which is supported in the interchangeable cup in such a way that it is displaceable along a displacement axis. In addition, a cutting roller unit is present, which has at least one cutting roller which is rotatably supported in the bearing block and which acts along a working axis that is tilted with respect to the displacement axis.
Another roller cutter arrangement and a cutting wheel equipped with roller cutter arrangements are known from DE 44 08 992 C1. This previously known roller cutter arrangement for a cutting wheel of a tunnel boring machine has an interchangeable cup, and a bearing block, which is supported in the interchangeable cup in such a way that it is displaceable along a displacement axis. In addition, a cutting roller unit is present, which has at least one cutting roller which is rotatably supported in the bearing block and which acts along a working axis. In the previously known roller cutter arrangement, the displacement axis and the working axis are aligned. In the previously known cutting wheel of a tunnel boring machine, roller cutter arrangements are spaced relatively far apart from one another in a radial direction.